chuck_jasonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee's Group
"And then we came back and all our stuff was gone. '''Your People' Lee. That Asshole in the ball cap. His stupid fucking wife '''(...) I could've earned her trust back if '''they '''hadn't made our situation so desperate. (...) After I found Clementine on my radio I wasn't even mad at you. I was coming for '''the others. For revenge. But the more I heard about the things you did and the danger she was in... our plan changed.'' ''--Strangers blames Lee's group for getting his wife and his son kills.'' Lee's Group, Kenny's Group, Lilly's Group 'was the group that's survivors of The Walking Dead (Game) Season 1. Formerly led by Lilly until after killing Carly/Doug, then it's led by Kenny but with Duck, Katjaa death. It's led by Lee Everett until his death on "No Time Left" episode. The Group then become inactive since all 3 leaders are gone, dead, alive or no longer leader of the group. Episode ''"A New Day" (TBA) "Starved for help" (TBA) "Long Road Ahead" (TBA) "Around Every Corner" (TBA) "No Time Left" After the walkie-talkie end calls, a herd of walkers came to Vernon's place. Lee (Kenny, Ben, Omid, Christa) blocked the door. Lee then finds a Rib Spreader and while unlocking the Elevator door. Lee felt uncomfortable and fell over. While Lee waking, Kenny, Ben, Omid, Christa was gonna cut Lee's arm out. Lee then can tell his group that Cut his arm off ''or Leave it.'' (If the player chooses to cut Lee's arm out, Lee would lose an extra-arm/weapon while fighting off a herd outside of The Marsh House.) (If the player chooses to keep Lee's arm, Lee will fell while saving Clementine because of the walker's virus and Lee would have an extra weapon while fighting off a herd.) After either Lee loses his arm or not, Lee's Group all climb up to the hospital and saw a herd of walkers below them. Lee then sees a bell tower that could maybe draw all the walkers around the bell tower. After Lee rang the bell of the bell tower, Lee had to jump across back to the hospital. Lee and his group then run as fast as they could while all walkers that below them is gone. Once Lee and his group back to the mansion, They saw a note or a locked shed that has Lee's people. (If the player brings all Kenny, Ben, Omid, Christa to Vernon's place, and came back to the mansion they would see a note that is from Vernon. He either is angry with Lee about what early today (Around Every Corner) of thread to Vernon or he's felt sorry about taking the boat and left Clementine in Savannah.) (If the player left some Lee's Group to protect the boat, They all will be beaten by Vernon and his crew and locked the shed.) (If Ben is still alive, Kenny would argue it's all Ben fault and Lee should drop him on Crawford when Lee had a chance, Ben then tell Kenny he scraw up and he never had a chance to say goodbye to his family. Kenny then feels sad but a herd of walkers with a Brie zombified attacking Lee's Group) (If Ben is dead on the last episode, Kenny tell Lee, Omid and Christa what should they do now with boat gone. Lee can tell '''"Get Another (Boat)" "Find a small town" "Get to the countryside" but Kenny think Lee won't be survival by either cutting off the arm. Then a herd of walkers with Brie zombified attacking Lee's Group.) Lee's Group then tries to defend the house but unfortunately, it got overrun by walkers. Lee and his crew think they're now stuck and Kenny wishes they can make it to the riverside before Vernon and his crew are left Savannah after they saved Clementine from the stranger. While thinking a way out, Kenny then brings a conversation of what they need to do if Lee becomes walkers before saving Clementine. While Lee and Kenny are angry with each other. Lee or Kenny throw a bust to a wall. and it seems to be broke if Lee and his crew work together. Once Lee and his group made it to another side of the wall and saw a way to go outside of the house. (If Ben is alive, While they jump to another side of the rooftop, Ben fell to the ally. Lee, Kenny both go down to see is Ben "okay". But Ben didn't feel his leg anymore. while helping Ben get off, two herds of walker came by and ready to eat Lee, Kenny, Ben alive. Kenny then tells Lee "Get the F*** out". Lee can either choose to don't care or do as Kenny said. If Lee does as Kenny said Kenny would also ask Lee did he have any bullet. If Lee doesn't have any bullet. Then it only heard 1 gunshot of Kenny shot Ben alive. If Lee had an extra bullet, Lee would hear a 2-3 bullet of how many bullets did Lee gave Kenny.) (If Ben is dead, after crossing another side of the rooftop and Kenny talk how much Katjaa think about rest of Lee's group. Also, Kenny told Lee to get the walkie-talkie and tell the stranger "We're coming for him" '' and Lee and rest of the group cross the small tiny bridge. Once all of them made it. Lee, Omid, and Christa saw a hole that is very dark. while thinking is that place overrun, Kenny came by and caused Lee to drop the walkie-talkie to the hole. Kenny says sorry to Lee but now they need to get the walkie-talkie back. While Lee, Omid, Kenny thinking, Christa decides to be the one jump and can't jump back. Lee then finds a pole, helping Christa out of it. But, unfortunately, Christa fell again and was very loud. led nearby walkers heard it and ready to eat Christa alive. While both Lee, Omid trying to get Christa's hand again. Kenny decides to jump down help Christa up and sacrifice himself. Once Christa is back up, Lee then tells Kenny to grab his hand. But Lee did not see Kenny and heard 1 gunshot bullet. Lee, Omid, Christa only can look at it. They all think Kenny's devoured by walkers and Lee looks at Christa with angry. Then Lee, Omid, Christa kept walking to The Marsh House. After crossing another side of the rooftop, Lee saw The Marsh House and the river street from (Around Every Corner). Also no sight of Vernon's group. only saw below Lee, Omid, Christa is a herd of walkers walking. Then they decide to cross the sign but it doesn't like it gonna hold much longer. (If Lee crosses, he made it safely but the sigh was broken and told Christa to wait "Outside countryside, Another boat or small town.) (If Omid and Christa cross, Omid will go first and then Christa. The sign was broken. led Lee had to jump to the sign and jump down to the ground.) Once Lee made it to the ground he saw a herd outside of The Marsh House. Lee then used broken glass (did not cut arm) to push his way to Marsh House. Once Lee made it to the Marsh House, he looked everywhere until there's a sound. Lee goes check the sound door, turn out it was a door with a tie. Lee tries to open it but the stranger tells Lee to put his weapons away. Once Lee put his weapons away or not. Stranger and Lee had a little chat and they talk about some food on that car. Strangers blame Lee and his group that if they didn't steal the food back in "''Starved for Help" episode. His wife would stay alive until now. Lee can don't care or felt sorry to strangers family. but while talking, Clementine broke out the door and attempt to kill Stranger. Lee and Stranger had a fight. The stranger can either be got shoot by Clementine or Lee Everett. With Stranger finally dead, Lee covers Clementine with walkers guts and walk through the herd. While walking, Clementine saw her zombified mum and dad. Lee tries to tell Clem not to look but Lee felt sleepy. After Lee woke up, Clementine helped Lee kept walking. But Lee cannot keep walking anymore. But he tries to awake before he becomes one of the walkers. Lee tells Clementine to open the door and there was zombified police was stuck. Lee tells Clementine to get the key or the gun. But Clementine still got attack by the undead police. Lee kick or give Clementine the baseball bat to kill the undead police. With Clementine learn she can't survival alone if Lee isn't around her. Lee knew his time is over. Lee can tell Clementine to shoot him or let him become one of the walkers. (If Clementine chooses to shoot him, Lee tells Clementine to "Stay away from cities." "Always keep moving." "Keep that hair short" to do a favor of Lee himself. Lee then closes his both eyes. and look left. Clementine then keeps holding the gun and shoot Lee to not becomes one of the walkers.) (If Clementine chooses to leave Lee to becomes one of the walkers. Clem then looked at the door and told Lee "Don't go..." Lee closes both eyes and breath one last time before Clementine left and fell asleep. [Likely a few minutes later, Lee becomes one of the walkers but stuck there forever.) With Lee's Death, Clem then goes out of Savannah and went to the countryside. She then saw two people walking slowly and one of them stop and look at her. Clementine then feels scared. "All That Remains" - "Take us back" Main Article: Clementine's group Members * Kenny (Former Leader) * Lee Everett (Former Leader) * Clementine * Ben Paul (Former lookout) * Kenny Jr. / Duck * Katjaa (Former medic) * Larry (Former fortifier) * Mark (Former supply runner and fortifier) * Carley (Former lead gunner) * Doug (Former technician) * Omid * Christa * Charles * Brie Formerly * Lilly (Former Leader and Head of Rations) * Vernon '' * Gleen * Molly Deaths * ''Carly - got killed by walkers/zombie while escaping drugstore (A New Day). got shot in the cheek by Lilly (Long Road Ahead) * Doug - got killed by walkers/zombie while escaping drugstore (A New Day). got shot in the back head by Lilly (Long Road Ahead) * Larry - got smashed by salt lick in the head by Kenny after had a heart attack. * Mark - got shot by bandits in the back, later got chop both legs off by St. John Dairy and loss blood become walkers/zombie. Katjaa * Name: Katjaa * Activity: 2012-2013 * Status: ''Deceased'' * Info: 'Former Doctor * '''Description: '''She is originally from Belgium, but she lives in Fort Lauderdale. She is the wife of Kenny and mother of Kenny Jr.Katjaa is a kind and nurturing woman who isn't afraid to say what is on her mind. * '''Dead Reason: '''Self-inflicted to her head while dealing with Kenny Jr. death. ''Kenny Jr * '''Name: '''Duck * '''Activity: 2012-2013 * Status: ''Deceased / Zombified * '''Info: '''Former Member * '''Description:' He is the son of Katjaa and Kenny who lived in Fort Lauderdale when the apocalypse started. Loud and boisterous, what he lacks in smarts, he makes up for with enthusiasm. * Dead Reason: got bit by walker/zombie while escaping Motel inn then either put out of misery by Lee Everett, Kenny or left behind to turn to walkers * Chuck / Charles - ''Self-inflicted gunshot to himself while on underground fighting walkers/zombie. * ''Brie - while defended the door. Walkers/zombie broken in and become a walker and attack Lee's Group on "No Time Left" and either got killed by Lee Everett or Omid. Ben * Name: '''Ben Paul * '''Activity: '''2012-2013 * '''Status: Deceased ''/ Zombified * '''Info: '''Former Member, Former Look-out * '''Description: '''He is first seen in "Starved For Help" with a group consisting of his teacher, as well as a fellow student. Although kind and good-hearted, Ben often puts the group in danger by accidentally making poor or cowardly decisions, and is the one responsible for the chain reaction of events that occur in "Long Road Ahead" and "Around Every Corner". * '''Dead Reason: '''While escaping the bell tower, a loud ring bell rang and there was a walker and grab Ben alive. Lee either can choose to a gunshot to the walkers or let walker and Ben fell together. After saving Ben from Walker, Lee grabs Ben's hand. Lee can let go of Ben and fell to the ground and devoured by walkers. In "No Time Left", While crossing another side. Lee, Kenny, Omid, Christa made it. But When Ben Jump it fall. Ben then got gunshot in the head by Kenny and devoured by walkers on the ally. [https://chuck-jason.fandom.com/wiki/Lee_Everett_%28Video_Games%29 ''Lee Everett] * Name: '''Lee Everett * '''Activity: '''2012-2013 * '''Status: Deceased ''/ Zombified * '''Info': Former Leader * Description: '''Lee is freed from this fate by the apocalypse and encounters a young girl named Clementine. He took Clementine under his care, and the two met up with a group of survivors. Lee rose up to protect them, becoming co-leader with Kenny and Lilly before becoming the sole leader of the group. Lee's personality is, to some extent, up to the player, but he is consistently smart, independent and resourceful. Lee also cared deeply for Clementine. It was because of Lee that Clementine learned how to defend herself from both people and the undead in the apocalypse. * '''Dead Reason: '''Got bit by walkers/zombie. Then either got gunshot by Clementine or become one of the walkers. Vernon * '''Name: '''Vernon * '''Activity: 2013-2013 * Status: ''Deceased'' * Info: '''Former Doctor * '''Description: '''He served as the secondary antagonist of the episode "No Time Left" after stealing the boat. * '''Dead Reason: '''likely got cancer. Glenn * '''Name: '''Glenn Rhee * '''Activity: '''2012-2012 * '''Status: Unknown * Info: Former Member * Description: Glenn was loyal to each everyone on the group, but sadly he left and went back to Atlanta to save his people. * Dead Reason: 'got smashed in the head several times with Lucille by Negan. Kenny * '''Name: 'Kenny * '''Activity: 2012-2013 * Status: Deceased ''/ Zombified / Unknown * '''Info:' Former Leader * Description: Kenny acted as the de-facto co-leader of the Motel Survivors, alongside Lee Everett and Lilly, though he eventually acknowledged Lee as the true leader. While he is known for taking action and showing initiative, his short temper and failure to think things through often get the better of him. However, Kenny is also shown to be kind and selfless as he has been willing to give his life to save someone else's, but can be emotionally unstable towards those who do him wrong, yet he is aware of this and has admitted to be frightened by it. * Dead Reason: Got gunshot by Clementine in the abdomen while fighting off Jane. Shot in the head by Clementine after Kenny kill Jane. In Season 3, while Clementine driving the car with Kenny and AJ. Car Crash. Caused Kenny unable to move and devoured by walkers and likely become one of the walkers. Lilly * Name: '''Lilly * '''Activity: '''2012-2013 * '''Status: ''Deceased / Unknown * '''Info:' She is the daughter of Larry, and acts as the initial leader of the Motel Survivors, but after the death of her father she begins to share the role with Kenny and Lee. However a breakdown resulting in the murder of a fellow group member causes her to lose the role altogether. In the end she is either abandoned on a roadside by her group, or steals the group's vehicle and leaves on her own terms. * Dead Reason: 'shot in the cheek by Alvin Jr. and got gunshot multiple times elsewhere of Lilly body. Enemies * Walkers/Zombies ''(Season 1-4) * St. John Dairy (Formerly) (Season 1) * Save-Lots Bandits (Formerly) (Season 1) * Cancer support group'' (Formerly) (Season 1)'' * Stranger (Formerly) (Season 1) Travia * If Kenny dies on "No Going back" or Season 3 and Lilly dies on "Broken Toys" by Alvin Jr. ** That means only '''Clementine is the only survivor that is confirmed alive of Lee's Group. * Mark, Kenny Jr, Ben Paul, Lee Everett, Kenny are the survivor that can become a walker. ** Mark had blood lost and become one of the walkers. ** Kenny Jr can be left behind and become one of the walkers. ** Ben Paul can become the walkers IF Lee Everett didn't save Ben on the bell tower. ** Lee Everett can be left behind and become one of the walkers IF Clementine didn't gunshot Lee. ** Kenny can become the walkers IF Clementine chooses to shoot Kenny to save Jane. Kenny likely becomes walkers or later Season 3, he got devoured by walkers and likely become one of the walkers. * Lee Everett can get Carly, Doug, Larry, Kenny Jr, Ben Paul got killed, Caused. ** Carly can get devoured by walkers when escaping drugstore IF Lee saves Doug and not Carly. ** Doug can get devoured by walkers when escaping drugstore IF Lee saves Carly and not Doug. ** Lee can help Kenny to get Lilly away and smashed Larry's head. ** Ben Paul can get devoured by walkers IF Lee let go Ben's hand and fell to the ground. * Kenny can get Larry, Ben Paul got killed. ** Larry was got smashed in the head by Kenny. ** Ben can get shot in the head by Kenny after locking the gate. * Lee can get his group and it got 4 people to kill(Carly, Doug, Duck, Ben) ** Kenny can get his group and it got 3 people killed (Larry, Duck, Ben) ** Lilly can get his group and it got 3 people killed (Carly, Doug) ** Clementine can get his group and it got 4 people killed (BenBen alive 1x05Lee Everett, Kenny, Lilly) Category:TWD Group Category:Inactive Category:Group Category:Team